Tom and Bobert 10 (PlayStation 3) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Tom and Bobert 10 (PlayStation 3) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino comes the final chapter in The Tom and Bobert (Julian Bernardino's Style) series. This is Stone Stonefield coming to you live. Cruella De Vil is about to break her record breaking quintuple sentense. Will she save herself by cooperating with authorities. My guess is... No. Because in this news man's opinion, she is seriously insane. Julian Bernardino proudly presents... *Toodles Galore: Tom, are you okay? Your nav unit has transported you and Bobert into the Sarcos sector. *Narrator: Lost in a Forgotten Sector of the Forgotten Galaxy... Two of the biggest heroes... Must save the universe from destruction... *Cruella De Vil: Destroy them. *Tom: Never! *Bobert: Are you in there? *Tom: I can't come out yet. *Bobert: Oh, come on. We're still friends. *Tom: Why, so we are. *Narrator: Lighter gravity... *Tom: Thanks, pal. *Narrator: Heavier weaponry... *Tom: I've got everything under control. *Narrator: When the universe weighs you down... *Toodles Galore: Oh no. *Narrator: You need two heroes that don't. *Tom: Me and Bobert will stop them or they'll hurt anyone else. *Narrator: Join Tom and Bobert in their exciting adventure, Tom and Bobert 10 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Rated E For Everyone. Coming Soon To A Gaming Store Near You. A preview clip now playing. Check Local Listings For Theaters In Your Area. Category:Julian Bernardino